Hybrid cloud computing systems are used to extend the capabilities of an organization's private data center that manages and executes workloads using computing resources such as virtual machines. A “public” cloud system serves multiple “tenants” and can expand the capabilities of such tenants by providing computing resources to the tenants on demand. For example, a private data center may migrate some virtual machines to the public cloud system for execution in order to free up computing resources for other work. Although convenient, one issue with hybrid cloud computing systems is that communication between the disparate components may be complex. Because the public and private sides of hybrid cloud systems typically do not reside in the same location and/or on the same network, communication between the different components is not always a trivial matter.